


退居二线

by T_677



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_677/pseuds/T_677
Summary: Harry现在“退居二线”了。当然，这只是Eggsy他们私底下的说法。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin





	退居二线

Harry现在“退居二线”了。当然，这只是Eggsy他们私底下的说法。

往常，如果有什么任务的细节需要讨论，Harry会是站在Merlin身边给出意见的那个，有时候也会是Percivale或者Gareth或者其他上一辈骑士中的一个，但通常都是Harry。站在Merlin椅子的左手边，居高临下在魔法师的宝贝平板上指指点点。他们总会针锋相对一阵子，然后拿出一个切实可行的方案。其他人，只要站在Merlin身后两米半的地方，等他转过来下达指令就行了。孩子们不需要操心买面包的钱是哪儿来的，Eggsy他们这么说。

可现在Harry跟Eggsy一起站到了后面，面对着Merlin的后脑勺，脸色非常不好。他原本的位置，则被一个穿着浅灰西装的快活男人霸占了。这个操着波士顿口音的男人把右手搭在Merlin椅背上，左手插在口袋里，一派轻松自如。而他们的魔法师竟然也难得地面露微笑。

“他们以前真的……合作过吗Harry？”Eggsy压低了声音，在问题问出了一半之后巧妙地转了个弯。他得到的消息是，这次来寻求帮助的前CIA探员曾经跟Merlin有过一段浪漫关系。浪漫关系，跟Merlin，穿着套头毛衣从来没有过任何粉色新闻的Merlin。

“什么？”他的举荐人凶巴巴地回了一句，仍旧目不转睛盯着魔法师的后脑勺。

“没什么。”Eggsy赶紧说。

他当然是站在Harry一边的，只是一时无法确定Harry在哪一边。而那位自称Norris上校的  
男人，却带着他那种有如金刚鹦鹉一般的绚烂笑容迅速跟大家打成一片。不能否认，Norris上校——不管这是代号还是真名——有种让人倍受感染的热情和活力。昨天下午他在休息室跳了一段踢踏舞，几乎立刻就征服了情报分析部的几个姑娘。

她们当着Eggsy的面讨论这位美国绅士活泼的金发和蓝眼珠，好像那是研发部搞出来的什么有待实验的新奇玩意儿。“看看他的屁股。”现在连Roxy也这么说，Eggsy小声重复一遍，这次却被Harry听到了。

“什么？”Harry终于看了Eggsy一眼，态度十分不友善。“别告诉我你还开着和Roxy的通讯。”

“行行好Harry，她在开普敦并没有什么像样的娱乐活动。”Eggsy帮他的伙伴争辩了一句。继续用眼镜传递情报。可惜以他目前欣赏男性的境界还不足以理解Roxy的某些命令。

“Galahad。”Merlin突然回头，结果正在走神的Harry和Eggsy同时抬头朝前迈步。Harry已经迅速换上了Eggsy熟悉的那种礼貌又疏离的微笑，可惜只收获了Merlin一记颇为严厉的嫌弃眼神。

上校是就一个人质解救任务来谈合作的，他“碰巧”知道人质被关押的准确位置，而人质脑袋里有Kingsman想要的情报。双方合作，各取所需。

“带Norris去一趟仓库，这趟任务可能需要些新装备，具体要求他会告诉你。”Merlin转向Eggsy，态度温和了许多。Norris上校则一边亲热地叫着“年轻的Galahad”一边揽过Eggsy的肩膀。

“你脸上那副表情到底是什么回事？”Merlin等Eggsy他们走远了才问。

“啊，受不了那股劣质香水味。”Harry吸吸鼻子，好像刚尝了一口变质牛奶。“你的朋友打哪儿来的？内达华沙漠吗？”

“没必要这么刻薄，Harry。”Merlin把桌上的文件分别放进不同的文件夹，口气冷淡。

“粉红色的衬衫？说真的？”Harry眼睛翻到了天花板上，“领口是不是一直开到肚脐了，景色怎样Merlin？”

Eggsy再一次经过Merlin监控室的时候只看见Harry一个人气呼呼地站在那，看起来非常想找人打一架。

“你怎么看？”Eggsy一边迅速撤出危险地带，一边问远在南非的Lancelot，“到底是恐同还是吃醋？”

*

前任Galahad恐同的传言由来已久，真要追查的话，大概是跟Merlin更偏好同性的谣言出自属于同一年代。Eggsy错过了那个辉煌的年代，只能从前辈们下午茶时的只言片语中挖掘信息。大家倾向于认为两人持续多年的互不买账跟这些传言之间存在某种关系，但真要具体列出实证，前辈们就又开始扯起天气来。

Norris上校十分健谈，在飞机上仍旧滔滔不绝。“我拆了那个炸弹，在最后一秒。”他朝唯一的听众Eggsy戏剧性地眨眨眼，“那个混血美女的胸脯拼命贴着我的胳膊，但我对她说‘抱歉了宝贝，我还有别的约会。’”

Eggsy识相地发出表示惊奇与遗憾的感叹声。Norris上校耸耸肩，在Eggsy耳边压低声音，“我当时有更火辣的目标。”他朝驾驶室的方向瞟了一眼。Eggsy赶紧偷瞄机舱另一头的Harry，后者好像根本没听见他们说什么，注意力全放在手里那杯马提尼上。

Merlin和Norris上校，哇哦，真是难以想象。Eggsy绷着脸，努力不让自己显得太感兴趣。他们看起来完全不是同一类人，Eggsy想，Norris上校像个精力和热情都过剩的热带大鸟，而Merlin，Merlin跟Harry一样没趣，即使Arthur活过来穿着维多利亚时代的大裙子在他们面前跳舞，他们也只会挑挑眉毛说“哦”。

Eggsy用一辆破吉普把Norris上校和Harry载到目的地，跟他们挥手告别，把车留在了附近隐蔽处。他得赶在他们把人质带出来之前扫清障碍，Merlin认为，如果在撤退时被地空导弹击中，或者在雷达发现之前就被肩扛式武器打下来，会成为他们几个人职业生涯永远抹不去的污点，跟这个相比，丢了性命这种事根本不值一提。

Eggsy认为自己干得不错，虽然在赶回约定集合地点的时候耽误了一些时间。吉普车停在简陋跑道的一侧，Norris上校已经回来了，不过仪态全无，一脸狼狈，手里抓着威士忌酒瓶，张着嘴像一条刚被钓上来的鱼。Merlin沉着脸，一团可怖的阴云因此笼罩着并不宽敞的机舱。人质缩成一团坐在角落里，不知道该不该弄清楚到底发生了什么事。Harry不在。Eggsy突然有了不太好的预感，不过在他开口询问之前，上校已经在为自己争辩了。

“他没按规定的时间出现！”Norris把领口扯得更开，“你知道他们的火力有多猛，我不可能为了一个不知道死活的人耽搁下去。”

“所以你就把他留在那了。”Merlin的声音比平时还低，出奇的冷静。

“你比我更知道时间宝贵，”这位美国绅士看起来有点歇斯底里，“他们多久能发现这小子做的手脚，一个小时？半个小时？还是二十分钟？”他指着Eggsy，“我的活已经干完了，你们要的东西也到手了，如果你们的Hart先生还活着，不会蠢的到现在还不联系你们。”

Eggsy朝着Norris可恨的脸冲过去，Merlin伸出一只手拉住了他。“我要出去一趟，”Merlin声音平平，右手牢牢摁住Eggsy的肩膀，“一个小时之后准时起飞，人质交给Percivale，任何人都不能带走。明白吗？”

*  
Eggsy多等了十分钟，没人因此责怪他。因为他的举荐人和教官刚好在第九分钟爬上登机梯。他们东倒西歪地坐进沙发里，在飞机爬升的整个过程中除了喘气什么都不干。

Merlin最后先爬了起来，他左边肩膀上有道刀伤，半干的血渍把他的衬衫粘在了后背上。他费了点劲才把那件变成了深褐色的脏衣服脱下来，找出纱布胡乱按在肩膀上。

“你知不知道自己在干什么！”Harry好半天才开口，好像终于攒足了怒气，句子像玻璃酒瓶摔碎在水泥地板上。“就这么冲进去，屁股后面跟着半个营的敌人？”

Merlin冷冰冰地看了Harry一眼，随手捞起一瓶酒，用牙咬掉了软木塞。“啊，Hart先生的自尊心受伤了，Hart先生大概因此无法在床上重振雄风了。”

Harry咬牙切齿了好一阵，才再次发起攻击。“你只是想借此展示一下男子汉气概？”Harry尽可能阴阳怪气，“不过即使是对你来说，这也真够蠢的。”

Merlin不屑地瞥了一眼前任Galahad，仿佛在嘲笑他满身尘土和脸上的口子。他从鼻子里哼了一声，转身走进驾驶室。

Harry不甘心地冲他的背影嚷，“你的美国男朋友呢Merlin？回他的内达华老家了吗？”

“如果我是你，就不用这种态度跟Merlin说话。”Eggsy在他的举荐人对面坐下，口气有点不知好歹。“你见过他的回旋踢吗Harry？”

“我刚刚见识过，所以决定从今以后都对Merlin恭恭敬敬的。”Eggsy无视Harry的怒视，继续说下去。“Norris，那个美国人，急着回家，在Merlin说话的时候吵个不停。Merlin对我说‘一个小时，Galahad，记住了吗？’然后转身踢了那家伙的脑袋。”Eggsy伸手揪住胸口的衣服，夸张地喘气，表演“惊魂未定”，“我当时很肯定Norris上校死了，不过后来才发现Merlin还挺有分寸的。”

“但上校先生也可能会失忆，或者成为植物人。”Eggsy的语调突然洋溢着某种期待。飞机颠簸了一下，大概是因为气流，盛放杂物的柜子里传来奇怪的声响，好像有人把什么大型动物捆起来带上了飞机。

“哦。”Harry简单地回答，脸色缓和了不少。

*

“别忘了吃你的消炎药。”Merlin在Harry准备上床的时候出声提醒，眼睛依旧没从手里的平板上挪开。

Harry嘀咕了一句，离开了卧室，过来一会儿重新回到床上。他把自己那边的灯关掉，转身面朝Merlin，表情十分愉悦。

“你想说什么。”Merlin飞快地划拉着屏幕。

“我以为现在你更愿意关心各种数据。”Harry从较暗的那一边观察Merlin，似乎发现了什么有趣的事。“我是说，比起我。”

“数据能告诉我怎么才能保住你们的小命。”Merlin摘下眼镜，把平板放在床头上。棉质睡衣让他这会儿看起来温和无害。

“我花了将近三十年才勉强能忍耐你那些臭毛病，可没有精力重复这个过程第二次。”他扭头看着Harry没有埋进枕头的侧脸，口气有点严厉。

Harry在被子下面朝他的伴侣伸出手，在快要碰到对方的时候停了下来。他在Merlin猛拍他的时候装腔作势地大叫了一声，但仍旧让他的那只手停在原处，离Merlin只有一个指头的距离。

“你的美国男友好像想偷偷提前回去。他看起来不太高兴。”

“真可惜，”Merlin滑进被子里，“我越来越喜欢他了。”

“Merlin？”Harry在另一边的灯也关了之后再一次开口，“别再散播我恐同的谣言了。”

“你先开始的。”

“你确实是gay。”

“Sir，我要是你，就不会这么肯定。”


End file.
